


Absolution

by eiramew



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Multi, korrasami mentioned
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une petite visite à l'hôpital s'impose après la dernière bataille de la Grande Unificatrice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

Lin

Lin avait toujours détesté l'hôpital. Le bruit, l'odeur, les gens qui y travaillent. Même après la quasi-destruction de Republic City, le vieux bâtiment se tenait toujours debout, narguant le chef de police. Elle sortit du service des urgences et poussa le brancard jusqu'à la salle de réanimation. Beifong interpella un médecin qui passait dans le couloir.

'' Excusez-moi.''

En reconnaissant Kuvira, le jeune homme recula.

'' Ça va, elle est loin de pouvoir faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Un de nos garde l'a découverte ce matin dans sa cellule, elle ne respirait presque plus. ''

Le médecin se pencha au dessus d'elle.

'' Ont-ils trouvé quelque chose?

\- Ils ont diagnostique une hémorragie interne due à ses blessures de la veille. ''

Le jeune homme saisi le brancard.

'' Je peux l'emmener si vous voulez.''

Lin attrapa à son tour le lit roulant.

'' J'ai ordre de rester avec elle pour l'instant.''

Il hocha la tête et poussa Kuvira dans une petite pièce remplie de matériel médical. Le chef de police l'observa couvrir la jeune femme de tuyaux. Ses mains se promenaient de tous côtés, saisissant ce qui devait être saisi, attachant ce qui devait être attacher, se débarrassant de ce qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Lin attendit que le médecin s'en aille pour tirer une chaise et s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme. La Grande Unificatrice respirait régulièrement au rythme des bips aigus des appareils. Beifong se surprit à poser sa main sur la bras de Kuvira. Le jour où Su s'était cassé le coude, elle avait réagi de la même façon. Elle voyait sa sœur en Kuvira; la même volonté de se battre jusqu'au bout et de ne rien lâcher, d'ignorer la souffrance morale et de dépasser la douleur physique. La main du chef de police remonta jusqu'au visage de la jeune femme et caressa sa joue échauffée. Kuvira était belle quand elle semblait hors d'atteinte, et sa vulnérabilité apportait quelque chose à son charme, mais Lin n'aurait pas su définir quoi. On le voyait sans le comprendre, mais on ne s'en étonnait pas. C'était presque normal.

 

Korra

" Ça serai quand même stupide qu'elle meurt après tout ce que tu as fait pour elle."

Korra regarda Lin marcher jusqu'à la porte.

" Elle ne mourra pas."

Répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

" Le tribunal y compte bien."

Marmonna le chef de police. Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent une seconde. L'une comme l'autre, elles espéraient que la sanction prononcée par le juge ne soit pas trop lourde. Lin salua Korra et ferma doucement la porte. L'avatar s'approcha de Kuvira.

" Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit que tu étais blessée?"

Demanda Korra avec amertume.

" Ça ne t'aurais rien coûté."

Le visage de la Grande Unificatrice demeurait impassible sous la lumière bleutée de la lampe. Ses yeux clos étaient cernés de violet. Korra repoussa une mèche des cheveux de Kuvira.

" Je sais. Tu pensais qu'on te trouverai faible... "

La jeune femme tira la chaise contre le lit et s'assit en tenant la main de Kuvira.

" Et c'est justement ça, ta faiblesse, refuser d'avoir l'air vaincue. Dans le monde spirituel, dès l'instant où tu as réalisé que je te tenais dans mes bras, tu m'as immédiatement repoussée pour ne pas avoir l'air vulnérable. Je le sais."

Le sommeil de la Grande Unificatrice l'empêchait de répondre. Korra écarta la tunique de Kuvira. Un épais bandage maintenait son ventre. L'hémorragie avait du être douloureuse. L'avatar s'empara d'une bouteille d'eau qui traînait sur la table et appliqua le contenu sur la peau bleuie de la jeune femme. C'était Kya qui lui avait appris à soigner à l'aide de la maîtrise de l'eau. Korra voulait que Kuvira aille mieux. Après son propre combat contre Zaheer, elle avait découvert la véritable signification du verbe _souffrir_. Elle ne souhaitait cela à personne. Le médecin  aurait certainement désapprouvé cette méthode, mais l'avatar faisait ce qui lui semblait juste de faire.

 

Suyin

" Su?! "

S'étonna Korra lors que la porte s'ouvrit sur la metalbender.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'es pas rentrée à Zao Fu ?"

Suyin secoua la tête.

" C'est mon tour de garde. De toutes façons, Baatar ne peut pas quitter Republic City avant le procès. C'est absurde! Il pourrait au moins retourner dans sa ville natale!

\- Oui, répondit Korra, mais ça ne serai pas juste pour Kuvira..."

Su se tordit les doigts derrière le dos.

" Je ne veux pas qu'elle retourne à Zao Fu.

\- Je comprend ce que tu ressens, dit l'avatar, mais si tu pardonnes Baatar, il faut que tu pardonne aussi Kuvira...

\- Jamais!"

La coupa Suyin avec brutalité.

" Su..."

Protesta Korra en se levant pour laisser sa place à l'autre femme.

" S'il te plaît, fais-le au moins pour l'équilibre que je m'efforce de maintenir en place!"

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, les bras tordus dans son dos. L'avatar posa une main sur son épaule.

" Bon, tu as trois heures jusqu'au prochain changement de garde. N'essaie quand même pas de l'étrangler pendant son sommeil."

Malgré le flot de sentiments contradictoires qui la tiraillaient de l'intérieur, Suyin sourit à la plaisanterie de Korra.

" Rassure-toi, je ne le ferai pas!"

La jeune femme disparut derrière la porte et Su se retrouva seule avec Kuvira. Elle soupira longuement. Baatar jr, Lin, Bolin et maintenant Korra. Tous voulaient qu'elle se montre plus tolérante envers la Grande Unificatrice. D'un côté, ils n'avaient pas tord.  
Même si c'était Kuvira qui avait tiré sur Republic City, c'était Baatar qui avait conçu l'arme.  
L'hôpital rappelant à Suyin de mauvais souvenirs, elle s'approcha du lit avec méfiance. Le visage paisible de Kuvira replongea brutalement Su quinze années en arrière. À huit ans déjà, Kuvira dormait la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Le premier jour de son arrivée dans la famille Beifong, Suyin avait retrouvé la petite fille hors de son lit, endormie sur la canapé du salon. Elle repensa à sa famille. Elle essaya d'imaginer sa vie sans Kuvira. C'était impossible. La présence de la jeune femme était étrangement puissante. Su l'avait ressenti le jour où le directeur de l'orphelinat avait déposé Kuvira devant sa porte.  
"Sa maîtrise de la terre est trop dangereuse au sein de notre établissement. Il fait qu'elle suive un cursus qui qui lui apprenne à canaliser son énergie."  
Son énergie, c'était sa volonté. Partie de rien, Kuvira voulait toucher les étoiles. _E_ _ll_ _e_ _n'en était pas passée bien loin_. Suyin était immédiatement tombée sous le charme de cette petite fille aux cheveux rebelles.  
" _Tu deviendra quelqu'un_ "  
Lui avait dit Su le jour de leur rencontre. Elle caressa le front de la jeune femme.

 _Tu es devenu quelqu'un: tu es devenue toi-même_.

 

Baatar

" Maman ?"

Suyin ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Kuvira et une main passée autour de sa poitrine.

" Baatar ?"

Demanda-t-elle en se redressant doucement. Su leva les yeux sur son fils aîné. Il se tenait contre l'embrasure de la porte.

" Tu as fini par lui donner une seconde chance!"

Dit-il en souriant. _Touchée_.

" Eh! Tout doux! Répondit Suyin en se levant. Tu as vu l'heure? J'essayais juste de dormir un peu!

\- Dans les bras de Kuvira?"

 _C_ _oulée_.

" Je ne lui donne pas de _seconde chance_. Je lui offre l'éventuelle possibilité de racheter ses fautes."

Baatar avança jusqu'à la chaise et s'appuya sur le dossier.

" Et toi ?"

Lui demanda sa mère. Il serra les doigts.

" Au début, je ne voulais même pas la revoir. Puis, je me suis rendu compte que tu avais raison. C'est une femme compliquée. Toute cette histoire repose sur un concours de circonstances. Si c'était Kuvira qui avait été faite prisonnière par Korra ? En plus, ce n'était pas moi qu'elle visait, c'était l'avatar. Et tu as vu comment Korra se comporte vis-à-vis de Kuvira! Elle a pardonné tous ses actes. Je pense que nous devrions tous prendre exemple sur elle, comme j'ai décidé de faire."  
  
Su posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

" Je vais méditer tout ça en allant me coucher. Je te laisse. Si jamais elle se réveille, appelle tout de suite l'infirmière. À demain Baatar."

Il s'assit sur la chaise et regarda sa fiancée. Ses bras reposaient le long de son corps endormi. Baatar prit sa main. Les gants de la Grande Unificatrice lui avaient été retirés. Sa peau douce rappelait à Baatar les longues nuits d'insomnie passées à la tenir contre lui pour l'aider à traverser ses rêves agités. Kuvira n'enlevait ses gants que lorsqu'elle était seule avec lui, et Baatar était troublé de la voir les mains nues ailleurs que dans leur propre chambre. Il bailla et laissa sa tête se poser sur un petit espace libre de l'oreiller de Kuvira. Ses yeux se fermèrent et le sommeil le gagna quasi instantanément.

ೱೱೱ

  
" Baatar ?

\- Mmmm ?"

Répondit-il distraitement avant de réaliser que Kuvira venait de se réveiller. Il se leva d'un bond.

" Baatar, qu'est ce qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?"

Il allait répondre.

" Attend, qu'est ce que _je_ fais ici ?"

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Kuvira attendait toujours une réponse.

" Et bien... Les gardes t'ont retrouvée évanouie dans ta cellule. Il paraît que tes blessures de la bataille ont causé une hémorragie interne."

Elle fronça les sourcils.

" Quelle bataille ?"

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Kuvira laissa retomber sa tête au creux de son oreiller.

" Mon Dieu. _La bataille_... Ce n'est pas vrai... Comment ai-je pu ? ... Raaah... J'ai... Je _t_ 'ai... "

Baatar avala sa salive et avança une main timide.

" Ça va, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Il faut que j'appelle l'infirmière..."

Ignorant ses propos, la Grande Unificatrice reprit:

" Ce qui nous ramène à la première question. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- C'est mon tour de garde.

\- Ton _tour de garde_ ?"

Demanda-t-elle en riant faiblement. Une grimace de douleur figea son visage. Maudite hémorragie.

" Je me suis porté volontaire.

\- C'est gentil de ta part. Je ne le mérite pas."

Baatar haussa les épaules.

" Je ne mérite pas non plus de me balader librement dans Republic City...

\- Je vois que Suyin a fait appel à sa force de persuasion légendaire..."

Il sourit.

" Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. Après le procès, je doute de pouvoir encore me promener dans les rues de Republic City comme bon me semble. "

Kuvira se cala sur son coude.

" Tu vas rentrer à Zao Fu ?

\- Su l'espère. De mon côté, je ne me fais pas trop d'illusion..."

La metalbender se mordilla les lèvres comme pour préparer les mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche.

" Je.. Je peux me tromper, mais c'est probablement l'une de nos dernières occasion de passer du "temps" ensemble... Mais si tu préfères l'écourter, je respecterai ton choix. Je peux comprendre que tu une veuilles pas rester avec moi...

\- Ça va..."

Répondit-il en se rasseyant lentement.

" J'ai encore une chose à te demander... Murmura Kuvira en se laissant à nouveau tomber dans ses oreillers. C'est à propos de nos fiançailles... "

Baatar rit doucement.

" Si nous paraissons au tribunal en tant que mari et femme, la sentence prononcée sera allégée et surtout identique."

Kuvira repoussa les draps et s'assit sur le bord de son lit en souriant.

" Je me demande s'il est possible de trouver moins romantique que cette demande en mariage..."

Baatar lui prit les deux mains et la fixa d'un air amusé.

" Au moins, je ne tire pas sur ma future femme à coup de canon spirituel !"

Kuvira enfouit son visage contre la poitrine de son fiancé. Entendre son cœur battre au même rythme que le sien lui procura un instant de satisfaction.

" Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je t'aime, _Baatar_.

\- Je t'aime aussi, _Kuvira_."

 

Korra

Baatar serra la main de l'avatar avec respect.

" Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour ce que tu as fait pour elle. Merci Korra, merci infiniment."

Glissa-t-il à la jeune femme avant de sortir. L'avatar semblait préoccupée. Elle prit cependant le temps de sourire à Baatar avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

" Korra?"

S'écria presque Kuvira. Sa bouche avait du mal à se contrôler et un sourire disparate figea son visage.

" Je suis contente de voir que tu ailles mieux."

Répondit l'avatar en soupirant de soulagement. Kuvira leva sur elle des yeux brillants d'un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé depuis des années: _la gratitude_.

" Je vais tellement mieux. Tellement. Après tout ce qui m'est arrivé, toutes ces peines et toutes ces souffrances,  je peux enfin ressentir le bonheur. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tout soit détruit pour que je puisse enfin me sentir entière? "

Kuvira jetait ses mots pêle-mêle, elle parlait pour dire.

" Je ne comprend pas qu'il existe des gens qui désirent me voir heureuse..."

Curieuse, Korra l'incita du regard à poursuivre. La Grande Unificatrice avala sa salive et largua la bombe.

" Baatar et moi allons nous marier."

L'avatar s'émerveilla.

" C'est merveilleux! Félicitation Kuvira! "

Korra tapota très délicatement le ventre de la Grande Unificatrice, l'air amusée.

" Peut être devriez-vous attendre un peu pour le bébé! Le temps de te remettre de l'hémorragie!"

Kuvira repoussa la jeune femme mais Korra garda sa main entre ses doigts.

" Il y a quand même quelque chose qui déraille, non? Je ne mérite pas cela!

\- Je pense que chacun mérite ce qui lui est assigné. C'est comme les sentiments, on ne choisi pas d'aimer ou de haïr quelqu'un sur une simple décision..."

L'avatar fit un geste imperceptible qui n'échappa cependant pas aux yeux de Kuvira. Korra avait fuit son regard. Une demi seconde, peut être moins, mais elle avait _fuit_ son regard.

" Quelque chose ne va pas?"

L'instinct de l'avatar la poussait à faire confiance à la Grande Unificatrice. C'était étrange de parler de cette façon à Kuvira, qu'elle connaissait à peine.

" Je ne sais pas, je ressens comme un VIDE depuis quelques jours... La vie de couple s'organise partout autour de moi: Bolin et Opal, Varrick et Zhu Li, Kai et Jinora... Maintenant Baatar et toi...

\- Je croyais que tu étais avec Asami..."

Korra se mit à rougir très violemment.

" Non... Non... Je ne suis pas avec Asami!"

Répondit-elle catégoriquement.

" Tu aimerais bien alors? Non?"

Demanda Kuvira avec tendresse. L'avatar tripota nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux courts.

" Je n'en sais rien... Ça a toujours été compliqué entre nous, avant..."

La Grande Unificatrice haussa les épaules.

" Il faut parfois mettre définitivement de côté le passé. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle."

Korra serra les doigts de Kuvira.

" Je pense que tu as raison. Merci, merci beaucoup."

 

Suyin

Su attendit que Korra ferme la porte derrière elle pour ouvrir la bouche.

" Kuvira..."

Dit-elle simplement. La Grande Unificatrice lui tournait le dos, allongée dans son lit.

" Kuvira... Je sais que tu es réveillée."

Toujours rien. Suyin connaissait trop bien la jeune femme pour se laisser berner.

" Baatar est déjà venu me voir..."

 _Dans le mile_. La Grande Unificatrice se retourna lentement.

" Tu n'es pas en colère?"

Su soupira et vint s'asseoir en face de Kuvira.

" J'ai passé ma nuit à réfléchir. J'ai évalué chaque argument, j'en ai pesé le pour et le contre. J'ai parlé avec Opal, avec Huan, avec Baatar. Je pense que j'ai été trop dure avec toi. "

Kuvira détourna le regard et se mordit les lèvres.

" Non. J'ai dis que je payerais pour chacun de mes actes...

\- Ce n'est pas ça, je parle d'avant. _De bien avant_..."

Une étrange lueur s'installa au fond des yeux de la Grande Unificatrice.

" Dès le début, j'aurais du être juste. J'aurais du te traiter comme ma propre fille. Au lieu de ça, j'ai préféré te traiter comme une élève. Je t'ai transmis tout ce que j'avais à te transmettre, mais j'ai oublié l'amour. J'ai tellement été stupide!"

La jeune femme repoussa les draps et s'agenouilla prudemment devant Suyin.

" Ne dis pas ça..."

Mais de grosses larmes silencieuses roulaient le long des joues de Su.

" Tu n'as pas à me demander pardon. Tu as été un excellent professeur, et une bien meilleure mère que la mienne... C'est à moi de te demander pardon pour ce que je t'ai fait subir..."

Suyin essuya son visage d'un revers de manche et prit doucement Kuvira dans ses bras.

" Ça va être difficile de combler la faille qui s'est ouverte entre nous deux, surtout avec le procès à venir, mais je pense que ça vaut la peine d'essayer. Si on s'accroche, on y parviendra un jour. Mais il faut que tu me promette de ne pas baisser les bras."

Kuvira sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle était loin d'en avoir honte. Elle pleurait sa rémission.

" Je te le promets, Su. Je ferai de mon mieux et je n'abandonnerai jamais."

 

Lin

" Le médecine demande si vous aurez besoin de béquilles."

Kuvira se leva lentement et enfila la veste de sa tunique élimée par endroits.

" Ça ira, merci chef. Je pense que je pourrai marcher."

Lin observa la Grande Unificatrice finir de boutonner son col.

" Est-il nécessaire que je vous passe de nouveau les menottes aux poignets?"

Kuvira tendit docilement ses deux mains.

" Faites."

Un petit rictus de satisfaction s'esquissa sur les lèvres du chef de police. Elle rangea les menottes sur sa ceinture et croisa les bras.

" Merci."

Murmura la jeune femme. Elle rassembla la masse de ses cheveux en un chignon serré qui descendait contre sa nuque.

" Chef?"

Lin regarda Kuvira de ses yeux verts.

" Vous pourriez me rendre un petit service?"

Beifong acquiesça, demandant cependant de quoi il s'agissait.

" Je sais que je n'ai plus le droit de porter aucun métal, mais je désire seulement accrocher cette barrette sur mon chignon... C'est un cadeau de mon fiancé et...

\- Donnez."

Répondit le chef de police en tendant la main. Ses doigts fixèrent avec douceur le bijou dans les cheveux sombres de la Grande Unificatrice.

" Merci."

Murmura de nouveau Kuvira. Lin recula, mettant ainsi de côté la complicité qui avait unit les deux femmes pendant un bref instant.

" Suyin vous attend en bas. Baatar Jr est avec elle."

La jeune femme acquiesça mais demeura figée. Lin sourit.

" Allons, ce n'est pas si terrible. Vous pouvez vous en sortir avec 10 ans maximum.

\- 10 ans... "

Bredouilla Kuvira.

" Vous avez de la _chance_ de n'avoir tué personne. "

La Grande Unificatrice détourna le regard.

" J'ai fait bien pire..."

Le chef de police tendit une main compatissante.

" Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de profondément insensible. Vous avez juste fait de mauvais choix."

Le regard de Kuvira se plongea à nouveau dans les yeux de Lin. Elle serra sa main avec franchise.

" Merci chef, merci de croire encore en moi."

Beifong l'escorta jusqu'à l'ascenseur et s'installa à ses côtés.

" Vous savez, je suis loin d'être la seule à croire en vous. Je pense que vous désiriez réellement aider ces gens, et ils vont à nouveau avoir besoin d'aide. Vous n'avez pas apporté que des mauvaises choses, vous en avez aussi apporté de bonnes. "

La porte de métal se referma sur le sourire de Kuvira. Le combat de son existence n'était pas terminé! Au contraire, il n'avait jamais été aussi intense qu'à ce moment précis.

 


End file.
